Life As A Girl
by YeahBuddy5556
Summary: Fem KevEdd: it's about Double D who enters a world and has to live as a girl even though he knows nothing about them he tries to get home but falls for the female Kevin as a girl and has a crush on the male Kevin as a guy He buddies up with Nazz who helps him.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd & Eddy Fem KevEdd FanFiction Ok so it starts off as normal Ed Edd and Eddy when something happens.  
Ed=Emmy  
Edd(Double D)=Emmily(Double M)  
Eddy=Emma  
Kevin=Kelsey  
Lets um oh yeah I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy which includes characters and stuff of that nature lol... I do own Emma Emmily and Emmy oh yeah and Kelsey:) lol there based off of comics I wrote and drew before. Ok so anyways let's begin:) oh yeah I forgot my bad ok now it's gonna start..

Eddy and Ed walked over to Double D's house on the cul-de-sac.  
"Double D get out here." Eddy yells. The front door opens and Edd walks out smiling.  
"Greeting Ed Eddy." He says.  
"Come on sockhead we have to set up our scam." Eddy says walking to a lemonade stand looking thing.  
"Eddy it looks like a dismembered head." Double D says giving it an odd look.  
"Whatever Sockhead and stop making googly eyes at Kevin today so we can get something done." Eddy says.  
"I was not making googly eyes." Double D protests  
"Yes you do Double D you guys stare at each other and smile." Ed says picking at his navel.  
"Anyways What are we doing today?" Edd asks looking into the sky.  
"We're selling lemonade but we don't have any sugar so it's lemon and water." Eddy says.  
"Lemonade." Ed shouts smiling and grabbing a cup.  
"No Lumpy that's not for you." Eddy says jumping at it. That's when Kevin rides his bike up. Double D stares at him admiring his toned football player body. Kevin looks at Double D and smiles at him.  
"Hey dork let me get a cup." Kevin says.  
"Yeah of course Kevin." Double D says grabbing a cup that's when Eddy was in front of Kevin holding the money jar shaking it. He looked up and saw all the other neighborhood teens were walking over to get a glass. Eddy starts grinning. Sarah and Jimmy were next to pay. Then Johnny, Rolf, and Nazz. After everyone got there cups they all stood there smelling it Kevin took the first drink coughing and spitting it out as he did that rest the teens did the same.  
"Ed's." Sarah and Kevin yelled.  
"Run!" Eddy yelled grabbing Ed with Double D close behind. Kevin took off after them on his bike. Double took a wrong turn leaving the other 2 Eds and Kevin he keep running and didn't stop until he tripped over a branch and rolled into an abandoned house. "Uffff." He says landing on his back. He looked around the house on the floor.  
"Hello?" He called out a little frightened. He couldn't seem to find the door it was like it disappeared into thin air. When he finally found a door it was down a long hallway that had purple carpets black walls and spiders and spider webs. He slowly twisted the doorknob pushing his way in getting all kinds of spiderwebs on him. It was pitch black in the Edd wondered where he was and he could see a green glowing light now it was dim he walked of to it curiously and picked it up he put the small mirror looking thing it stop glowing and he throw it in his pocket. What other choice do I have he whispered to himself walking in he take about 5 steps when he falls though what he thought was a hole in the ground he looked around screaming bloody murder when he blacked out hitting something.  
"Hey are you ok?" Nazz asked seeing her on the ground. "Hello Dude?" She says again pushing the girl on the floor with her foot. "Emmily Dude?" Nazz says again. Emmily opens her eyes looking at Nazz.  
"Who's Emmily?" She says. Then gasps "Why do I sound like a women?" Emmily says again.  
"Well my guess is it because your a girl and I only guess that because you have boobs dude." Nazz says laughing. Emmily looks down at her boobs and grabs them and squishes them together and then the front and feeling all over them with a shock looked on her face then she noticed her long flowing black hair. She screams grabbing her hair. Then her boobs again.  
"I know you hair is a train wreck dude let me help you." Nazz says reaching out her hand to Emmily. Then Emmily noticed a name tag I don't have a job she says to herself grabbing Nazz's hand.  
"Can I ask you something?" Emmily asks.  
"Of course what is it?" Nazz asks.  
"Umm where do I work?" Emmily asks brushing dust of her shoulder.  
"I have no idea I've never meet you before it's probably from you old town." Nazz replies.  
"Oh ok." Emmily replies looking around. They walk to Nazz's house there outside when then see Kelsey. "Kevin?" Emmily says.  
"No that's Kelsey." Nazz says.  
"Hey Kelsey dude over here." Nazz yells. Emmily watches as the beautiful teenage girl walks over she had the same hat as Kevin and she had hair coming out of the adjustable thing for the hat then she had long flowing hair half in the front resting over her chest ending a couple inches from her boobs from one side and the other half behind her other shoulder on the other.  
"Hey Nazz new girl." Kelsey she says smiling.  
"This is Emmily." Nazz says smiling.  
"Hey Double M you know Emily is only spelt with one M but whatever." Kelsey says.  
"I take it as your the mean jock on the cul-de-sac?" Emmily says.  
"Whatever dork." She says smiling. Emmily giggles. Shit really giggles you loser she says to herself.  
"What are you girls up too?" Kelsey asks.  
"Where going to do Double Ms hair." Nazz says.  
"Your hair could really use that." Kelsey says smiling and laughing. Emmily smiles back. They walk into Nazz's bathroom Kelsey pulls Emmily's beanie off her head and starts to brush the knotty and tangled her Nazz grabs another brush and tries to get it untangled. She starts the water in the sink and fills it to the top. Nazz pushes Emmily's chair closer to the sink and puts Raspberry shampoo in her hair then leans her head back and splashes water all over it then the 2 girls standing over her start rinsing her hair of all shampoo Kelsey looks at Emmily's face the whole time she kept her eyes closed thinking about Kelsey and why she likes a girl when she's gay then it hits her being gay as a girl means liking girls which is why I like Kevi- I mean Kelsey.  
"Are we almost done?" Emmily asks.  
"Yeah hold up dork." Kelsey says.  
"We just have to brush and straighten your hair dude." Nazz says.  
"I don't like straighten can we just leave it wavy?" Emmily says.  
"Yeah well give it a little curl." Nazz says.  
"Thanks." Emmily says.  
"No problem dork." Kelsey says as Nazz elbows the side of her boob. "Ow." Kelsey says shooting Nazz a look laughing. They finish doing Emmily's hair and her hair ends half way over her boobs now. Wow I haven't cut my hair in a long time maybe a year it's not usually this long but then again I hide it all under my beanie before when I was a male life form. She was very confused about how and why she has boobs and how to get home but then again she kinda liked it here.  
"Um Nazz where the bathroom?" Emmily asks.  
"Your in it dork." Kelsey says as her and Nazz start laughing and walking out. Emmily locks the door and pulls a wallet, the mirror thing, a school id, and 85 dollars out of her pockets. She was wearing blue jeans a reddish orange shirt a white tang top under it and a dark red bra. She runs her hands through her hair and playing with it. This is so odd. I have to pee she says to herself looking at her lower areas how does this work where do I pee from? She asks herself pulling her pants and underwear down its hard to pee without a penis wait I don't have a penis I don't have one omg omg she says to herself sitting on the toilet I think this is how it works. After about 10 minutes she learns how she pees as a women. She washes her hands twice this is just a dream Edd you passed out and now your dreaming I'll wake up when I go to bed but where am I gonna sleep maybe my wallet knows she say pulling out her I.D. I live in New York but this ain't New York so I must be back at the cul-de-sac. She puts her stuff back in her wallet then pocket. Opens the door and walks to the living room.  
"Bye Kelsey." Nazz says letting go of her friend. "Bye." Emmily says.  
"See ya dork." Kelsey says closing the door.  
"Nazz I hate to ask but I don't have a place to stay do you care if I stay here with you?" Emmily asks.  
"Of course you can." Nazz says hugging her friend.  
"Hey sweetheart how was your day?" Kelsey's mom says adding salt to the food she's making.  
"Yeah baby how was your day?" Her dad asked from the couch as Kelsey kisses her dads check and walks to the kitchen to help her mom.  
"It was nice I meet this girl." Kelsey says smiling.  
"Hmm is that so?" Her dad asks as her mom and dad smile at each other.  
"Knock it off were only friends." Kelsey says.  
"That's how it starts babygirl." Her mom says. Kelsey just smiles washing her hands and walking to her room. She takes off her sweater revealing her green tang top she goes in her closet and grabs a green lacy tang top black jeans and an orange thin sweater she seats her clothes on top of her dresser for tomorrow she walks back to her mom and puts an apron on.  
"What do you need me to do mom?" Kelsey asks her ill mother.  
"Honey I only have cancer I can still cook." She says kissing her daughters head.  
"I can't cook yet though mom and if you leave me I have to be able to save dad and I." Kelsey says taking her mothers hand.  
"I'm not leaving you baby don't worry about me but if you want you can make the sauce and meat." She says handing her daughter the half frozen meat. Her dad walks into the kitchen and grabs the sauce from the top shelf of the pantry.  
"Here you go ladies." He says handing his daughter the sauce. Kelsey puts the sauce in the bowl and mixes it over the oven while her mom heats the meat. An half and hour or so later diner is done and served and there eating.  
"How have you been feeling today?" Her dad says to her mother.  
"Better than usual dear." She says smiling.  
"So Kelsey tell me more about this girl." Her mom says smiling.  
"Well she's pretty she has nice hair she sweet kinda a nerd though." Kelsey says blushing.  
"Oh sweetheart all that matters it that you like her and she likes you until it turns to love." Her dad says holding her mothers hand. Kelsey smiles and nods taking a mouthful of spaghetti. After diner her family cuddles up on the couch she had her head on her moms lap and her dad had an arm around her mother and the sat there watching a random movie on TV. After the movie Kelsey got up kisses and hugs her mom and dad.  
"Goodnight I love you guys." She says heading for the kitchen.  
"Goodnight baby love you. Her mom and dad yell. Kelsey walks to the kitchen and gets a cup of water and puts 4 ice cubes in it and heads to her room. She grabs her bottle of pills and takes 2 and lays down and falls asleep.  
"Emmily Emmily?" Nazz kept saying in funny tones.  
"Wha?" She asks.  
"Time to get ready for school I have a closet of an old friends clothes you can borrow dude." Nazz says pointing to a closet and walking to the kitchen. Emmily walks to the closet grabs a glittery red tang top loose blue jeans and a red hoodie.  
"Emmily it's supposed to snow soon could you get the shovels from outside so were ready?" Nazz yells from the kitchen.  
"Yeah one sec." Emmily says going outside to grab them. Nazz finishes the eggs and hands Emmily a plate.  
"Where are your parents?" Emmily asks Nazz.  
"Um they usually aren't here except a couple days a month." She says.  
"Just like mine." Emmily says. She gets up and walks to the bathroom. She seats on the toilet and has her period but Edd(Emmily) knows nothing of the female body. OMG OMG OMG I craping blood this is not good I'm gonna die and wait I'm still a girl I still have boobs and long wavy hair omg there's blood everywhere this can't be safe and or right. She finds a hand towel under the sink and wipes the blood off the toilet seat and flushes the toilet and hide the towel in her bra.  
"Um Nazz?" Emmily says walking out the bathroom.  
"Yeah Em?" She asks.  
"Um I just bleed out of my lower areas why is that am I gonna die?" Emmily asks sadly and scared.  
"Are you serious dude?" Nazz asks.  
"Yeah I'm scared." Emmily says in tears.  
"It's ok it's normal for girls our age and sometimes younger girls um it's called a period you bleed and you pass your eggs and shit." Nazz says laughing like an idiot.  
"Oh wow." Emmily says. They both laugh.  
"Nazz can I ask you another question?" Emmily says.  
"Yeah of course as long as it not about your body." Nazz replies with a chuckle.  
"Kelsey what's her story?" Emmily asks.  
"Um well she is my best friend she came out of the closet being a lesbian well I guess that's all she can really come out of the closet being anyway when her mom got breast cancer and some other cancer she lost her grandma and aunt to the same cancers her mom has and right now shes ok but there not sure how long she will live she had a bad break up a while ago but Marie dumped her for some other girl." Nazz says.  
"Oh that's awful about her mom and stuff." Emmily says.  
"I think you like her." Nazz says chuckling.  
"Maybe I don't know." Emmily says looking at the ground.  
"She could use someone like you." Nazz says smiling.  
"You think so?" Emmily says.  
"Oh of course besides she thinks your cute but you don't know that Kay?" Nazz says smiling.  
"Kay." Emmily says taking a bite of her eggs.  
"Kelsey." Her mom yells.  
"Coming mom." Kelsey yells running down the stairs with a sweater in her hands.  
"You look cute today." Her mom says hugging her and handing her a bowl of fruit oatmeal. Kelsey seats at the table as her dad yells "goodbye!" from the front door.  
"Um sweetheart I need to tell you something." Kelsey's mom says with a worried look.  
"Yeah what is it mom?" Kelsey says worriedly.  
"You know how I have Pancreatic cancer and breast cancer?" Her moms asks.  
"Yeah it was last year." Kelsey says even more scared.  
"I stopped the treatment a week ago I'm gonna die baby." Her mom says about to cry.  
"What no you said you were fine and no no no you can't stop the treatments I need you." Kelsey says crying.  
"I'm so sorry baby but I can't fight anymore I don't wanna leave you but it hurts baby girl it took me so long to stop the treatments and I dealt with the pain for you but there comes a time when I have to say goodbye it really does so I need you to be ok with this I need you too." Her mom says tears rolling down her face.  
"I'm not ready to say goodbye mommy I'm not ready." Kelsey says tears rapidly flowing down her face crying.  
"I'm sorry baby." She says taking her daughter in her arms.  
"No don't touch me." Kelsey yells and runs for the door and grabs her sweater walking into the pouring rain crying harder than she ever has before. Her mother stood in the kitchen she couldn't help her daughter all she can do is watch her cry and hurt and that hurt her mother inside her mother stood in the kitchen wiping tears from her eyes hoping her daughter would come busting in the door hugging her. Kelsey ran to Nazz's and knocked her eyes were red and it hurt to cry but she couldn't stop. Emmily opened the door to Kelsey hugging her crying on her shoulder. Emmily hugged her back walking her to Nazz.  
"Kelsey?" Nazz says. Kelsey looked at her friend and wrapped her arms around Nazz she hurt inside and out Nazz has never seen Kelsey cry before Kelsey was strong and independent why would she be crying Nazz just stood there holding her friend and Kelsey gripped her not knowing what else to do all she could do was sit there gripping Nazz's shirt.  
"Kelsey it's ok everything will be fine." Nazz says comfortably.  
"No no it won't she's gonna die Nazz." Kelsey says falling to her knees as she understands the words going through her head. Nazz manages to catch her so she didn't fall on her head.  
"What I thought she was fine?" Nazz says setting her friend up against a wall sitting next to her Kelsey rests her head on Nazz's shoulder.  
"She lied she didn't want me to worry." Kelsey says tears finally starting to slow down. Nazz wipes most the tears off her face except.  
"I'm so sorry Kelsey." Nazz says holding her friend close.  
"I need her Nazz I don't want her to leave." Kelsey says squeezing Nazz's hand.  
"I wish there was something I could do." Nazz says.  
"Find a cure for it." Kelsey says.  
"I can't do that sorry." Nazz says.  
"I know." Kelsey says putting on her sweater and walking to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Nazz yells.  
"The bus stop and this never happened ok Dork and Nazz?" Kelsey says walking out.  
"What was that?" Emmily asks.  
"Just don't speak of it." Nazz says handing Emmily her older sisters backpack. "Here use this." Nazz says. Emmily smilies. They walk to the bus stop.  
"Hey guys." Nazz says. Emmily looks around for Kelsey who's talking to Johnny.  
"Who's this?" Sarah asked as everyone but Kelsey looks at Emmily.  
"This is Emmily she's from New York." Nazz says.  
"Hi." Emmily says smiling.  
"New York huh?" Sarah says.  
"Yeah." Emmily says.  
"I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy." Sarah says pointing at Jimmy.  
"Hey Guys." Emmily says as the bus pulls up. They get on the bus and Emmily sits next to two girls who kinda remind her of Ed and Eddy.  
"Lumpy whose that sitting next to you?" The girl says.  
"Lumpy?" Emmily says to herself.  
"I don't know Emma. Hey strange girl who are you are you an alien?" The second girls says to Emmily.  
"I'm Emmily but some people call me Double M." Emmily says.  
"I'm Emma and lumpy here is Emmy." Emma(Eddy) says.  
"Are you new here?" Emmy practically yells at her. They make small talk. After school Emmily is friends with everyone on the Cul-De-Sac she gets to Nazz's house with Nazz.  
"Hey I have to go I'll talk to you later." Nazz says leaving the house. Emmily pulls out the little mirror she found and likes into it she sees herself as a human than grabs her boobs to see if she's a guy again but then she sees she's still a she. I miss Kevin she says out loud when the mirror glows purple than red then blue and finally green then she sees Kevin.  
BACK IN THE CUL-DE-SAC:  
Kevin tools some pills and walked to his living room. Ten minutes later Kevin was on his bed crying his mom was gonna die and his dork has gone missing. He kept playing back the conversation with his mom over and over again. Him yelling her yelling and crying. He hated himself for what he did to his mom he blamed himself for Double D's missing for chasing them around town.  
"It's not your fault buddy." Kevin's dad says rubbing his back and holding his hand as his son cried. Kevin didn't even notice his dad come in usually he didn't allow help from his family but he needed his dad right now but really he need his mom but he couldn't face her after he told her he hates her.  
"Is she mad?" Kevin asks his dad sobbing.  
"No she knows you didn't mean it your just upset." He says pulling his son into his arms. Kevin rested his head in his dads chest and cried.  
"I love you dad." Kevin says.  
"I love you to buddy." Kevin's dad replies kissing the top of his sons head.  
"Come on I'll drop you off at school buddy." Kevin's dad says picking him up and heading for the door. Kevin grabs his backpack and sweater off the door. His dad carries him to the car in the back and gently seats him in the passenger side.  
"Buddy are you sure your ok to go to school?" Kevin's father asks feeling his burning forehead. "Maybe you should just stay home sick." Kevin's dad says. Kevin looks at his dad when his dads cell goes off.  
"Ring ring Rin-"  
"Hello?"Kevin's dad says.  
"Jack it's your boss are you coming in today?" His dads boss says. Kevin's dad looks at his son and says "No my sons ill today I won't be able to come in." Kevin's father says.  
"Ok bye Jack." His fathers boss says hanging up. He carries his sick son to his room any lays Kevin on his fathers bed turning on the tv.  
"I'll be back in a little to check on you and oh Kevin I'm sure Edd is fine he'll be found and you guys can be together again." His dad says smiling walking out of the room to his wife.  
"Hey honey are you ok?" He asks her.  
"No I feel awful I can't leave him he needs me did you here what he said I need you mommy I can't do this without you he never calls me mommy." She says sadly.  
"Sweetheart I think he'll be ok after awhile it'll be fine." He says.  
"But I'm not ready to let go of my baby yet." She says.  
"Honey everything will be fine." He says hugging his wife. Until your gone he thinks to himself. I can't rise a teenage boy with out you I can't even cook and he burns almost everything he cooks Kevin's dad thinks to himself.  
New Cul-De-Sac:  
Emmily sets the mirror down so she can't see Kevin crying or in pain anymore then it hits her everything that happens in this world happens in that one but slightly different the one she grew up in was behind her new time. This is so odd I wanna go him to my Kevin I miss his toned football body.


	2. Chapter 2 The Killing Has Begone

Ed Edd N Eddy:) Fem KevEdd I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any characters or stuff of that nature... Anyways in the last chapter You meet most the characters um watch Double D transfer into a girl and you also find out that Kelsey's/Kevin's mom has cancer and that Kelsey's a lesbian... So hope you like this chapter:)

That's when Emmily's phone went off.  
"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make-"  
"Hello?" Emmily says.  
"Hey it's Kelsey." The girl on the other line says.  
"Oh greetings how can I assist you?" Emmily says.  
"Well for starters you can stop being such a dork talk like a normal person Kay Dork?" She says.  
"Ok Kelsey." Emmily says.  
"Do you maybe wanna get something to eat or um maybe catch a movie?" Kelsey says nervously.  
"Like a date?" Emmily says cheerfully.  
"Yeah kinda dork if you go that way of course I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do." Kelsey says smiling widely.  
"I'd love too Kelsey." Emmily says extra cheerfully.  
"That's great dork." Kelsey says.  
"See you in an hour?" Emmily says.  
"Yeah." Kelsey says. Emmily hangs up walking to the closet. She grabs a red velvet dress that ends at the top of her knees and grabs a black over sweater and black high heels. After what seems like a year of waiting Kelsey knocks at the door. Emmily slowly opens the door to see a beautiful Kelsey her hair was straightened and was wearing a strapless green dress.  
"You look beautiful Kelsey." Emmily manages to get out. Kelsey blushes saying "Thanks you too dork."  
"You ready for diner?" Emmily asks.  
"Yes." Kelsey says taking Emmily's hand in her own. They walk out the door and head to the Kelsey's car. It was a green mustang. Kelsey opens the door for Emmily. Emmily climbs in "Thanking." Kelsey. Kelsey slowly closes the door after her walking to her side where Emmily opened her door smiling. Kelsey smilies in return and gets into the car.  
"I didn't know you liked me." Emmily says.  
"I know but your cute dork." Kelsey says making a hard turn.  
"Can we not drive so fast Kelsey?" Emmily says with a scared face as Kelsey speeds down the rode.  
"Whatever dork." Kelsey says slowing the car down.  
"So what are you doing in Peach Creek if your from New York?" Kelsey says starring out the window.  
"Well um I just wanted to get away." Emmily says.  
"Oh ok double dork." Kelsey says pulling into the parking lot. She parks near the front and looks at Emmily. They get out of the car and walk into the restaurant laughing.  
"Table for 2" Kelsey says to the worker smiling.  
"Right this way girls." The young waiter says. Leading them through the tables to one in the back.  
"Your waitress will be here soon." The blue haired boy says walking away. Then a blue long haired girl walks over not knowing it was Kelsey.  
"Hi I'm Marie I'll be you waitress for tonight." The blue haired girl says. Kelsey looks at her take a deep breath and pushes past her and runs for the bathroom. Marie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"Can I get you anything?" Marie asks looking at Emmily.  
"Yeah can I get a glass of water." Emmily says looking out the window.  
"Of course I'll be right back with that." Marie says. She then does a heel turn and walks towards the kitchen. Kelsey comes back with a kinda sad look on her face takes a deep breath smiling.  
"I'm ok." Kelsey says sitting down.  
"What was that about." Emmily asks.  
"That was my ex girlfriend." Kelsey says quietly.  
"Oh ok well um this'll be awkward." Emmily says as Marie comes back with a soda and a water. She sets the soda in front of Kelsey and the water in front of Emmily.  
"Do you know what you want?" Marie says looking at Emmily.  
"Um not yet could you give me a minute." Emmily says walking away.  
"Of course um do you want the usual Kelsey?" Marie says picking at her arm.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Kelsey says looking away from her.  
"Ok I'll be back in a take your order." Marie says looking at Emmily. Marie walks to the kitchen.  
"She's here Lee with another girl." Marie says to the orange haired girl.  
"Who's the girl?" Lee asks.  
"I don't know but she's pretty." Marie says.  
"It'll be ok why don't you just ask May to wait the table?" Lee says looking at the dumb long haired blond picking at her scalp. Marie tilts her head looking at her sister.  
"No I can do it I think and Kelsey says she wants the regular." Marie says.  
"You would still remember what she eats every time." Lee says.  
"It's not my fault I'm in love with her still." Marie says running her hands there her long straightened hair.  
"You shouldn't have broke up with her you guys dated all of middle school and freshman year I'm still confused on why you did it?" Lee says flipping Kelsey's burger.  
"You know why I was tired of being judged." She says moving her bangs from her eyes.  
"I don't give a fuck what people say if you love her you you have to tell her if she means more to you than any other guy you've never loved or girl you loved." Lee says walking away. Marie knew she was right she hated that her sister was always right when it came to people she dated. Marie walks back to Kelsey and Emmily.  
"Are you ready to order?" She says smiling.  
"Yes I am I'll have the cheese ravioli with a side of bread sticks." Emmily says.  
"Ok." Marie says.  
"Can I get a refill?" Kelsey asks.  
"Of course." Marie says walking off.  
"So I take it as if you guys came here a lot?" Emmily says looking at Kelsey.  
"Yeah her parents own the place so we got free food and shit." Kelsey says.  
"Oh ok. So um besides Marie how are you?" Emmily asks.  
"Just sad upset." Kelsey says.  
"Your mom?" Emmily asks.  
"Yeah her dork." Kelsey says.  
"I'm sorry I never had anyone I love get cancer so I don't know the feeling." Emmily says.  
"It's ok double dork." Kelsey says. Marie walks over with the food setting a plate and a drink in front of her and then hands Emmily her food.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Marie asks.  
"We're good thanks." Kelsey says picking up her soda taking a drink. Marie looks at her with sorrow in her eyes and walks away. Kelsey takes a bite of her burger looking at Emmily.  
"Everything ok dork?" Kelsey asks smiling.  
"Yeah I'm just worried about an old friend." Emmily says.  
"Who?" Kelsey asks curiously.  
"His names is Kevin he was a good friend of mine." Emmily says looking at the window.  
"Oh ok." Kelsey says. "Do you wanna get dessert?" She adds quickly afterwards.  
"Yeah I do." Emmily says smiling.  
"Ok dork." Kelsey says smiling. Then Marie walks up to the table.  
"Is there anything else I can get you girls?" Marie says hoping they'll leave.  
"Yeah well have the usual dessert." Kelsey says looking at her. Marie is taken back by that one. We always shared that she thinks to herself.  
"Ok I'll be back with that." Marie says. She walks to the kitchen almost in tears.  
"You ok?" May asks.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Marie replies.  
"There's no need to lie." May says walking away.  
"Whatever May. Lee we have a volcanic brownie order." Marie yells.  
"Kelsey?" Lee yells back.  
"Yeah." Marie yells back walking to her next costumer that Rolf just sat.  
"Hi I'm Marie-" she gets cut off before she can finish.  
"Yeah we know bring us two mountain dews thanks Marie." Emma says annoyed.  
"Whatever Emma." Marie says walking away. She fills up 2 cups with Mountain Dew and grabs Kelsey and Emmily's food. She hands Emmy and Emma their drinks. Then heads over to Kelsey and Emmily and see them holding hands. Her whole body starts to shake as she walks over there and pretends to trip sending the hot brownie all over Emmily.  
"Omg I'm so sorry." She says handing her a napkin.  
"Marie." Kelsey yells jumping at her. The whole restaurant watches as Marie is as on her back with Kelsey on top. They start pulling each others hair and throwing punches. Emmily's in the bathroom. May and Emmy run over and Kelsey and Marie keep rolling around on the floor when one of the customers spaghetti falls on them and May tries to pries her sister off Kelsey and Emmy try's to pry Kelsey off Marie. That's when Lee comes over yanking her sister off Kelsey with one hand throwing her against a wall and throwing Kelsey to her feet.  
"Knock it off you fucking idiots." Lee yells.  
"She started-" Marie and Kelsey says.  
"I don't give a fuck who started I'm ending it and if any of you guys have anything to say you can say it outside the place." Lee yells walking away and coming back with a bowl of spaghetti for the people.  
"Here you go have a nice day and the foods free." Lee says walking back to the kitchen grabbing Marie by the collar on her shirt. Emmily comes out of the bathroom. Kelsey leaves the money to cover the tab on the table walking out to the car.  
"Did you have to tackle her?" Emmily yells at Kelsey when they get in the car.  
"Yes yes I did dork." Kelsey says back.  
"Whatever." Emmily says leaning back in her seat turning up the music. She drives Emmily back to Nazz in the silent car because the C.d. kept skipping. She pulls into Nazz's driveway.  
"Bye dork see you tomorrow." Kelsey says.  
"Thanks for the food I had fun most of the time." Emmily says opening the door. Kelsey smilies in return driving to her driveway. She opens the door and gets out tripping over a shovel on the ground. "That's odd." She says out loud. Pushing herself to her feet. Kelsey yanks off her high heels throwing them into the bushes and heads for the front door getting her house keys out of her purse behind the bush. Kelsey puts the key in the slot and goes to unlock it but doesn't here the unlocking click noise dad must be home she thinks to herself. She pushes the door open and sees a trail of a red liquid. She squats taking some on her finger and closing the door with her other hand. She rises her finger to her noise and sniffs it. Kelsey doesn't smell anything she looks up the stairs see the trail either starts or ends there and decides to follow it to the kitchen a little scared. Kelsey looks into the kitchen and doesn't see anything then hears a screaming noise coming from the bathroom she grabs a knife off the table and runs for the bathroom where she see her mom getting stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by a man in dark clothing.  
"Get off my mom." Kelsey yells digging the knife into the strangers mid abdomen pulling it out and stabbing them in the shoulder kicking them off her knife and dropping it and running to her mothers side. She puts her hands over where her mother is stabbed thinking back to the shows she watched where you hold pressure. She pulls her hands away petrified when her mom grabs her hand.  
" lov lo love y y you sweet hear hear heart." Her mother says. Kelsey's hands move to her mothers cheeks as she falls to the ground beside her tears running down her face. Her mom moves her shaky hands to her daughter face wiping away the tears.  
"I'm gonna die so so so Lis Lis liste to m ok?" Her mom says.  
"O mommy." Kelsey manages out. Her mom takes a deep breath.  
"In yo yo you your bed bed room there' no no ote under your be be bed rea rea read it." She says kissing her daughters cheeks.  
"Don't leave me I know you.." Kelsey says squeezing her mothers hand.  
"I lov lov love you Kel Kel Kelsey I I be beli believe in y y you and su supp support you I'm I'm s so so pro proud o of of you." Her mom says.  
"I'm so so sorry mommy." Kelsey says tears streaming down her face.  
"For for wh wh what?" Her mom asks.  
"This morning." Kelsey says weeping. Her mom grabs her daughter's hand gripping it tightly.  
"Th the this i is no not yo you your fa fau fault yo you di did didn't mean it." Her mother says kissing her daughters cheek. "I lo lo love yo-" Her mother says in her last breath her head goes down.  
"Mommy no come back please mommy wake up." Kelsey says flashing back to when she was a little girl and her aunt got them into and accident.  
"Auntie wake up wake up I love you.." Kelsey remember drifting between now and the past screaming "Wake up." With tears running down her face. She pulls out her phone and dials 9-1-1  
"Ring ring ri-"  
"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The female dispatcher says.  
"My mom just got stab multiple times in the stomach I think she's dead." Kelsey says sobbing.  
"Is the killer still there sweetheart?" The women over the line asks.  
"Yea I stabbed him when he came after me." Kelsey says.  
"Ok what's your name and address sweetheart?" The operated says.  
"I'm Kelsey and I live at 4813 Peach Creeks Cul-De-Sac." Kelsey says holding her moms hand still. She let's go of her mother and stands up to leave when the dark man in the suite grabs her leg stabbing her.  
"Ahhhh." Kelsey yells.  
"Sweetheart are you ok." The operator says.  
"He stabbed my leg." Kelsey says falling to the floor. She pulls her self out of the bathroom with the man following her she sees the knife her mother must of been cutting the chicken with in front of the table.  
"Where do you think you going sweetheart?" The criminal says slowing ganging up on her she inches away from the knife when the man gets her pulling her towards him she tries with all her might to reach for the knife missing it when he yanks her.  
"Help!" She screams grabbing for something anything.  
"Get off me." She yells.  
"Shut up you stupid bimbo." The man says pulling her closer he has her up to the waist now.  
"Somebody save me." Kelsey yells again.  
"Sweetheart what's happening are you ok?" The operator yells.  
"No get off-" she can't finish her sentence the man has her mouth covered and is laying on top of her. He gets her pinned on the floor picking up her cellphone.  
"You leave her alone do you stand me." The women on the line yells at him.  
"To LATE!" the man yells digging the knife into Kelsey's back. Kelsey screams. When the police come running through the door throwing the man off her pinning him to the floor.  
"Are you?" They ask Kelsey who's gasping for air.  
The ambulance people come in lifting Kelsey onto the stretcher.  
"My mom." Kelsey says before passing out. The police handcuff the man. While one more follows the trial of blood to Kelsey's mom.  
"Oh my god." The women officer says rushing to the still bleeding women on the ground.  
"She dead." The officer yells coming out of the bathroom. That's when Kelsey's dad pulls up. Running to his daughters side.  
"What happened is she ok?" Her father yells.  
"Is this your daughter?" The officer yells. All the neighbors watch as Kelsey's dad here's there still a dead women in the bathroom and then falling to his knees in tears. Sarah and Ed's mom walks over to comfort Kelsey's dad.  
"Oh Jack I'm so sorry." The women says putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. He turns and looks at her then back to his daughter being loaded onto the truck.  
"Sir is there a certain hospital you want your daughter and wife taken too?" The medical man says.  
"Um Peach's Memorial Hospital." He says. That's where Kelsey's mom has been getting treatment. The man nods getting into the car and driving away. The man who killed and tried to kill Kelsey and her mom was in the swat car on the way to the hospital prison. Her father sits on the floor weeping in fear he lost his daughter with his wife. Sarah's mom offers to let him stay with them awhile he says yes thank you walking with her to their house. Emmys on the couch watching.  
"Hello Mr. Jack." Emmy says as he sits down on the couch with some of his daughters blood on his hand from touching her.  
"Hello Emmy." He says walking to the kitchen to wash his daughters blood of his hands. Sarah was in there doing dishes. She turns and see Jack.  
"Oh my are you ok?" She asks walking towards him.  
"I'm ok my wife's not and my daughter might die so I guess I'm not ok. Can I use the water?" He says.  
"Yeah of course." She says walking out of the way. He rinses his hand getting most the blood off then uses soap getting it all off.  
BACK TO THE CUL-DE-SAC you all know and love:) :  
But before that happens you watched Kelsey's mom die but now sadly your gonna watch Kevin's mom die and maybe someone else jk just the mom anyways it's not gonna be the same well most of it so enjoy Kevin's sad and hopeless day:)  
Kevin stomach and throat pains go away around 11 and his father heads to work telling him to call if he needs anything. Kevin lays on his mom and dads bed and thinks of Double D. This is all myself he keeps saying to him I should just kill myself. He then looks around at the ceiling when his mother knocks on the door and says "I'm leaving sweetheart I'll be back later." Kevin lays there and says nothing he wants to say he's sorry to his mom but just can't bring himself there. He hears his mother open and close the front door. After about 19 minutes there's a knock at the front door. Kevin gets up and walks slowly down the stairs to the door he flanges it open.  
"What do you want dork?" Kevin says looking at Eddy.  
"I just want to talk shovel chin." Eddy replies. Kevin turns around started walking for his room Eddy follows closely behind. They make it to Kevin's room and Kevin closes the door behind Eddy. Eddy walks over to Kevin's bed and sits down. Kevin sits on the bed a couple feet away from Eddy.  
"What's this really about dorky?" Kevin asks.  
"It's about Double D boxhead." Eddy says annoyed by Kevin.  
"What about that dork?" Kevin says quietly.  
"Don't be such an idiot you like him and your blaming him missing on you." Eddy says.  
"I don't-" Kevin starts.  
"Cut the shit you know you have the same feeling he has about you." Eddy says.  
"So what if I do." Kevin says.  
"So what if you do. I don't care and lumpy doesn't either and I'm pretty sure your real friends won't either so you and him might as well hide in the closet together or come out together. Kevin we may not be the best of friends but I'd respect you if you did ok I like you as a friend Kevin I won't tell anyone or bring it up after this conversation." Eddy says. Kevin smiles at him.  
"Ok fine dorky I like him and yes I blame myself I'm the one who chased after you guys." Kevin says.  
"Kevin it's not your fault." Eddy says comfortingly.  
"Yes it is Eddy I should of never let him out of my sight and because of that he's missing and never coming back." Kevin says.  
"But he is coming back he's smart and knows his way around life he'll be fine as long as if he's not girl of course tho." Eddy says.  
"But what if he doesn't Eddy?" Kevin says.  
"You can't worry about the if or buts you have to keep faith in him." Eddy says taking Kevin's shaking hand. "It'll be ok Kevin I promise." he adds smiling. Kevin pulls Eddy into a hug and holds him tight. After a few seconds Eddy hugs him back.  
"He'll come back." Eddy whispers in Kevin's ear.  
"He'll come back." Kevin says back. They stand the hugging awhile. They both let go of each other.  
"I have to go I'm a street and a phone call away if you need anything." Eddy says walking away. Kevin watches as the 4 person who knows he's gay walks away after a talk about. Eddy's right Kevin says to himself. He lays down on his bed holding a picture of him and Ed from a couple years back. He sets the photo on his night stand an looks at the clock only 1:45 he says to him self. He lays there drifting in and out of sleep for 15 minutes when he fells asleep his mom walks in and puts a note with his name on it on his desk and slowly and quietly walks out of his room Kevin wakes up to a screaming sound from down stairs and they hears a noise he can't describe. He gets up and slowly and quietly walks to the stairs and makes his way down them. He makes his way to the kitchen where he see to trials of blood heading the same way. He looks around the kitchen and grabs his moms butcher knife he hears another scream the sounds like his mother. He follows the blood down the basement stairs. He turns the corner seeing a man stab his mother in her chest area then again he runs up to the man and stabs him in the back pulling out stabbing again and again. He throws the man and the knife onto the floor. Rans to his mothers side and falls onto his knees beside her taking her hand.  
"Mom?" Kevin says.  
"Kevin?" His mother says softly.  
"Yeah it's me mom. I love you." Kevin says matching his mothers tone.  
"Ok I need to tell something baby." His mother says.  
"What is it mom?" Kevin says resting his head on her chest and hands around her he looks at her body and notices she's been stab in her arms legs stomach chest and that he's full of his moms blood.  
"I love you so so much and I'm so so proud of you and I maybe the first to tell you but I'm so happy your gay it fills me with so much joy to know your gonna be who you are and that you're gonna be with Edd I approve of him and I love you so much and and and there's a note on your desk open with care." She says smiling but the look of pain makes her look like she's trying to shit.  
"Mom don't die yet you have to watch me get marry meet my kids and watch them grew up." Kevin says.  
"I'm sorry baby I wish I could see I love-" She can't finish her sentence when she dies.  
"Mom get up don't die live just live and be here with me." Kevin says remember seeing his uncle did when he got hit be a truck out side of Kevin's house and Kevin ran outside screaming for his uncle. His vision blurry between his mom and uncle. When he gets hurled across the room. Kevin looks up and sees the man that killed his mom walking towards him he was lean and muscular Kevin was scared this guy was stronger and bulkier then him Kevin made a made dash for the other half of the basement it was pitch black Kevin ran in and was ambushed by spider webs he runs through it not sure where to go but he trips over a floor pipe really a floor pipe he says to himself.  
"I'm coming for you." The attacker says. Kevin manages to get out and turns around at the bottom of the stairs and sees him coming too. Kevin double times it up the stairs and grabs a knife and is in front of the door by the time the guy gets to the top he walks through door and Kevin stabs him.  
"Take this bitch." He yells pulling the knife out the man grabs Kevin put he stabs his hand and he lets go Kevin drops the knife and the guy kicks it down the stairs.  
"Just me and you boy." The attacker says pulling a knife from his jacket cutting Kevin's leg as Kevin runs away well now limping away. The man is limping faster than Kevin. But trips over something in the living room. Kevin tries the front door but it's locked from the outside. Kevin looks for options then chooses the stairs. He limps up the stairs by the time Kevin gets to the top the killers at the bottom he runs his house is big and has tons of rooms and closets. He hides in one where he can see out but they can't see in. He sits there he finds a baseball bat for defense. He takes quiet breathes so he doesn't get caught. I'm gonna come out of the closet, hit him with the bat, and call the police Kevin thinks to himself.  
"Hey come on out and play." The killer says "We can have some fun." He outside Kevin's closet. Kevin pushes the door open knocking him over and hitting his leg with the bat so he can't walk. Then Kevin's leg goes out and he feels down he crawls for the phone in his parents room. The killer right behind him Kevin's 2 rooms away when the guy grabs his long pulling Kevin towards him Kevin grabs a tall table with a plant on it the table comes down.  
"Shit." Kevin says grabbing the wall.  
"Gonna play hard I see." The killer says moving up towards Kevin. Kevin grabs a piece of the table and hits the guys hands.  
"Aw fuck you bastard." Guy says while Kevin tries to get away. Put the guys to fast he gets on his knees diving for Kevin and his face lands in Kevin's ass.  
"Now I got you." He says. Pulling him self up on Kevin his head on his lower back Kevin's to far away from the plant or anything he results in screaming for help.  
"Help somebody anybody." Kevin yells the guys head is now on Kevin's back and he gets fully on top of Kevin.  
"That's it slut." Kevin assaulter says. His body becomes relax and less tense. Kevin's doesn't. The man whispers in Kevin's ear.  
"Relax and everything will be ok." He runs his hand down Kevin's body the other stroking his cheek. Kevin lays there in discomfort and the guy touches his body when the front door opens.  
"Say anything and I'll kill you." The intruder says. Kevin full of blood just sat there and the intruder got up. Kevin knew he had one chance to do something but what he looks around the room. He sees it his dads crowbar the guys pacing the floor thinking of what to do. He walks to the closet to see what he has to work with. Kevin stands up with all his might and wants to scream in pain but doesn't he gets the crowbar.  
"Dad?" Kevin yells at the top of his lungs. "Help me." Kevin yells next.  
"Now you've done it idiot the man says coming back and seeing Kevin holding a crowbar running at him and hits him over the head knocking him out but not before the intruder heads him also in the head with a turkey thermometer cutting one side of his face and it gushes with blood as Kevin watches the guy fall to ground then Kevin falls on top of him. He had lost a lot of blood and he was bleeding from like everywhere there a pile of his and the intruders blood on his moms favorite carpet. Kevin's dad it at the top of the stair and looks over seeing Kevin.  
"Kevin Buddy are you ok?" Jack asks running to his side.  
"Moms downstairs she she's been stabbed." Kevin says panting.  
"I'm gonna call the police I'll be right back." Kevin's dad runs to his room dialing 9-1-1.  
"Ring ri-"  
"9-1-1 what's your emergency." A male on the other line says.  
"My son and wife have been stabbed and so has the intruder they didn't go down with out a fight is my guess." He says.  
"Ok sir what's your location."  
"4878 Peach Cul-De-Sac."  
"Ok where sending police and ambulances."  
"Ok." Kevin's dad says hanging up. He runs back to his son.  
"Buddy are you awake?" He says.  
"What no let butterflies fly daddy." Kevin says.  
"What?" His father says.  
"Daddy no they deserve to live." Kevin says. Jack looks at his son then remember the beautiful summer day when his son turned 4. I killed the butterflies he says to himself.  
"Daddy stop." Kevin says closing his eyes. Jack picks up his son and runs downstairs laying him on the couch. Then runs to his wife and brings her up the stairs. My wife's dad he says. Remember that huge pile of blood. Eddy walks to the door and knocks. The dad runs to it opening it.  
"Hey Jack I heard some yelling so I came to see if everything's." He trails off seeing all the blood on the floor.  
"Kevin's dying and my wife is dead." He says letting Eddy in. Eddy walks to Kevin and kneels down besides him.  
"Kevin?" He says slowly.  
"Yeah dork?" Kevin replies.  
"Are you ok?" Eddy asks.  
"No." Kevin says closing his eyes for good. The police arrive seconds later. They come running through the door. Taking Kevin and Kevin's mom to the truck.  
"Would you like a ride?" They asks Kevin's dad.  
"No I'll drive." He says.  
"Ok." The med truck lady says driving away.  
"The guy is up stairs officers." Jack says. Then Jack and Eddy are taking to a cop car and then they handcuff them.  
"What are you doing?" Jack yells.  
"Should of went with the medic." The police man says.  
"Let's out help!" They started screaming from inside the car. The police man walks upstairs.  
"You ok Jess?" The police officer says to the attacker.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Jess says.  
"You said you had this." The officer says folding his arms. Jack and Eddy gave up calling for help. When a women officer opens the car door.  
"Shush I'm here to help." she says uncuffing Eddy. When the women screams in pain.  
"Holy shit that bitch just stabbed me." The women says spitting blood out at Eddy and Jack.


End file.
